


Tied up

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF, Strike Back
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when you made the casual observation that Richard gets tied up quite often in his shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

It all started when you made the casual observation that Richard gets tied up quite often in his shows. You were watching "Strike Back" while Richard was studiously ignoring the TV. "I think you like it" you had giggled. He just raised and eyebrow at you and chuckled returning to his book.

 A few weeks passed and you forgot all about your conversation. The two of you were going out for dinner. You were going to an expensive restaurant so, you wore your little black dress and black strappy heels. Richard stepped out in a black suit jacket and pants, with a white shirt and black tie. He smiled at you and took your arm and led you to his car.

 Dinner was great, with a lot of wine and great conversation. Once you were done he guided you to his car and held the door for you. While you slipped in, he whispered "What if being tied up was one of my fetishes?" You looked up incredulously at him as he gave a gentle smile, got in the car and drove home.

 He was a gentleman all the way to the door of his house, but once the door closed it was a different story. He backed you up against the nearest wall, devouring you, possessing you. He carelessly threw his jacket on the floor and loosened his tie, never breaking contact. Grabbing your waist he lifted you, as you wrapped your legs around his slim waist, and carried you to the bedroom.

 Setting you on your feet again he turned you around to undo the zip on your dress,helping you step out of it. Kissing his way up your back you felt something silky against your neck. He leaned in close to whisper "open your mouth" Your eyes fluttered closed as you followed his command, feeling the silk of the tie enter between your parted lips, making a gag and tied it tight. He slowly removed your bra and kneaded your breasts, his hips thrusted gently into you in his own need. Your moans were muffled by the gag but it only served to spur him on. He backed his way toward the bed and helped you lay down while reaching for something under the pillow. He grabbed both of you wrists in one powerful hand and quickly tied the soft rope around them, securing it on the headboard. You were now tied up and completely at his mercy.

"Look at me" he growled,as he stood up and slowly removed his shirt and trousers. Kneeling at the edge of the bed he drew your heels off and placed a kiss on each of your arches, making you squirm. He kissed his way up your legs to the apex of your thighs. By this time you were whimpering and straining against your bonds, desperate to touch and be touched. He placed a gentle kiss onto your covered pussy before slowly drawing your panties off. He was back immediately licking, biting, and sucking on your sopping pussy, reveling in the muffled sounds you were making. Holding your legs he just panted against your wetness as his stubble raked your sensitive thighs, driving you insane.

He brought you close to the edge over and over again, but when you were almost there he'd stop and whisper in your ear "Not yet, not until I say, my good girl." When you were calm again he'd start all over.

He was torturing you in the best way. Soon you were sobbing in your desperation for release. He noticed your tears and took pity on you. Richard slowly moved up your body, kissed away your tears and placed a chaste kiss on your gag. "You've been a good girl, you may cum, but only when I'm inside of you." He reared back and shucked his boxers off, revealing his aching cock.

Richard gently rubbed the head of his dick through your wetness, making you buck and whimper with need. He snapped his hips forward suddenly, filling you completely, making you scream around the gag. Richard looked into your eyes and, reaching up, twined his fingers with your tied up hands. He set a punishing pace that had you thrashing and moaning loudly through the gag.

  You both were so close at this point it didn't take long for you to cum. Your inner walls fluttered around him as he followed close behind, groaning your name. He leaned forward and ripped the gag down, claiming your mouth, as his body still trembled. He gently untied you, placing kisses on your sore wrists and arms, massaging life back into them.  
         

Laying down he drew your head onto his chest, and tucked you both in. You turned your head to place a lazy soft kiss right over his heart. He kissed the top of your head and smiled and whispered "My good girl, I love you so much" as you drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
